El Tren
by cruzer22
Summary: Anna disfruta no de su primera vez con un misterioso alguien en un más que sensual viaje…


He grabbmy wmy wrist where it wrapped around the door and slammed it shut, quickly locking it

Me agarró de la muñeca cuando esta alcanzaba la puerta y la cerró rápidamente colocándole seguro. Me haló hasta donde se encontraba acomodado sobre los suaves cojines azules.

Su atractivo rostro brilló mientras leyó mi expresión y miraba profundo en mis ojos. Su cabello estaba desarreglado alrededor de su cara y sus manos estaban apretando fuertemente mis brazos de forma no intencionada.

Los liberó y agarró mis mejillas, fuerte pero tierno, y mi boca descansó abierta y apoyada contra la de él mientras su lengua salía y entraba de mis labios.

Dejé salir un suspiro, recorrí su mandíbula con mis pulgares y lo asi fuertemente acercándolo y profundizando el beso, nuestros cuerpos ajustándose perfectamente mientras me inclinaba sobre él y su cuello encontraba una almohada en el suave apoyabrazos. Deslice mis manos por su pecho y sentí su calor a través de su camisa, mi cuerpo progresivamente empujándose así mismo contra el de él.

Gentilmente me alzó para él levantarse, pero fue dulce sólo por un minuto antes de que envolviera sus brazos apretadamente contra mi espalda para que yo pudiera sentir cada lugar en el cual nuestros cuerpos se presionaban, todo mi peso sobre mis dedos, mi cuello doblado hacia atrás, mis senos empujándose contra él y mis brazos viajando por su espalda.

Liberé mi desesperada boca de la de él un segundo después, separandome para colocar las yemas de mis dedos entre nosotros, en su pecho, deslizandose hacia abajo por la superficie de algodón para después tirar de esta hacia arriba para que saliera por su cabeza. Con sus brazos sobre su cabeza coloqué mis palmas en el interior de sus codos y deslizé mi muslo contra su pierna para que el quedará atrapado contra la pared. Sonreí mirándolo a los ojos, pretendiendo que mi estomago no se contraía con energía nerviosa, lamí su labio inferior y tomé el superior en mi boca por un momento mientras él dejaba escapar el aire aceleradamente.

Reí silenciosamente y su cabeza se movió hacia arriba mientras presionaba besos medio abiertos por su cuello y abajo hacia su pecho, acuclillándome y finalmente soltando sus brazos cuando pasé su esternón para deslizar mis manos por su pecho brillante.

Trabajé con mis pulgares mientras besé todo el camino hacia abajo hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones. Pude ver que ya estaba listo, y levemente recorrí con un dedo el frente de sus pantalones apretados luego levantando mi mano hasta su pecho y levantándome para lamer sus pezones tensados. Su respiración falló contra mi frente, y yo ambos, lo deseaba en ese mismo momento pero podía seguir jugando esta clase de juegos por años.

Deslicé mi lengua por la línea de su mandíbula y después dentro de su boca y sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura y bajaron a apretar mi trasero. Me estremecí y me empujó hacia el asiento.

Su dedo índice se desvió alrededor de mi pezón antes de desatar mi corsé y quitarme la blusa, rápidamente pasando a mis pantalones y removiéndolos tan rápido como podía, se agachó para quitarme las botas. Me miró desde donde se arrodillaba y separó mis piernas. Jadeé y enterré mis uñas en el asiento, uno de sus dedos hallando su camino dentro mío y emergiendo cubierto en brillante y medio-transparente blanco. Él lo esparció a lo ancho de mi clítoris ansioso y temblé ante la presión suave.

Sonrió y se recline para lamerlo, presionando suavemente de nuevo pero luego más duro mientras lo aplanaba de nuevo. Ambos de sus dedos índices encontraron su camino dentro mio, empujando adentro y afuera mientras me empezaba a retorcer, mi respiración violenta en mis costillas y temblores retrocediendo y llegando del calor que se acumulaba en mi espina.

Sacó la totalidad de sus dedos y mi cuello se arqueó mientras él tomaba una prueba final de mi clítoris con un pequeño mordisco. Su lengua se deslizó hacia abajo, sobre mis labios en una tierna caricia para después tensarse e introducirse en mi vagina.

"¡Dios!" se me escapó en un respiro estremecedor mientras mis ojos se cerraban. Mis dedos se clavaron en sus hombros. Lamió a través de la superficie una y otra vez y sentí que mis muslos se apretaban y el placer crecía. Ya no respiraba, solo jadeaba mientras todo se centraba en mi abdomen, emocionado.

Sus dedos reemplazaron su lengua de nuevo, bombeando duro mientras yo amenazaba en perder el control, su boca regresando a su antigua posición para succionar duro. Sentí mis músculos tensarse por una última vez y…

Él se detuvo.

Estaba tratando de respirar normalmente, no dejarlo que me escuchara jadear y esconder las palpitaciones de mi clítoris mientras él movía su cara a nivel de mis ojos, no dejarlo saber que quería sus haraganes dedos continuar con su trabajo perverso.

"Solo quiero que sepas, Anna," dijo, él también respirando rápido, "que te amo."

"Yo…también te amo." Respondí, retorciéndome fuertemente contra él.

Su boca se cerró alrededor de mi pezón y sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente. Chupó por un momento antes de moverse, frenético en mi clítoris y trayéndome a un éxtasis llenador, mis músculos halando hacia dentro y a fuera y mis manos enredadas en su cabello.

Traje su cabeza hasta la mía y lo besé profundamente, probándome en él y trabajando furiosamente en sus pantalones, finalmente deshaciéndome de ellos. Lo ayudé a sacárselos y sus zapatos, arrodillándome en frente de él y mirando hacia arriba hacia su pene duro recorriendo mi lengua en el interior de sus muslos y envolviéndola en la base, deslizándola por toda la carne tensada hasta que alcancé la punta. El dejó salir su respiración mientras yo empujaba la lengua contra la cabecita y mientras soplaba mi calido aliento contra ella murmuró, "Anna…"

Finalmente lo envolví con mi boca, corriendo mis labios tan lejos como pudiera y envolviendo cada dedo de mi mano derecha donde no podía tragar, y acariciando el interior de su muslo con mi mano izquierda.

Deslize mi cabeza hacia delante y atrás, cavilando por el cambio en su respiración y el ansia que podía probar. Dejó salir un sonido bajo y sentí una punzada y un temblor.

Escuchamos un golpecito en la puerta, "¡Veinte minutos para su parada!" gritó una voz joven ignorante de las cosas que estaban sucediendo.

Velkan me separó de él y me empujó de los hombros contra el asiento acojinado, la ventana abierta dejando pasar el aire frío por mi desnudez.

Pero fue solo un momento hasta cuando lo sentí profundamente dentro de mi, nueva dicha mientras cerraba mis ojos y enganchaba mis tobillos sobre su espalda. Puedo decir que él también lo disfrutaba y quería traerle placer que pareciera que él que teníamos ahora era insignificante. Quería mostrarle lo que era la blasfemia, tratarlo de explicarlo con los confines de las palabras mortales, algo que durara para siempre en su alma inmortal.

Luché contra el placer y me endurecía ante sus embestidas, apretandolo duro y mas duro, y cuando pude sentir que él hacia lo mismo, no dejando que las olas se lo llevaran, me dejé ir, él aún moviéndose de adentro hacia fuera mientras me relajaba, contraía y arqueaba con placer eyectable. El gruñó apunto de hacer lo mismo y le siseé, "No, todavía no," empujando mi cuerpo hacia delante y atrás siguiendo su ritmo, aún dejándolo zambullirse profundamente y mis manos acariciando las heridas sangrantes donde mis uñas lo habían apretado en total abandono.

Me estaba tensando de nuevo esta vez, y la presión trajo lagrimas a mis ojos y ahogaban mi garganta, dejé salir un gemido y su boca encontró mi cuello, llevándome fácilmente y de nuevo a una euforia mientras se corría conmigo, ambos deslizándonos en un universo y conciensa paralela, mis contracciones salvajes contra sus chorros. Ambos gritamos el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo dejando que la dicha nos bañara.

Bombeó dentro de mí un par de veces más, su mano jugando con mi pecho y un silbido sonó.

Lentamente salió de mí y me deje mis piernas caer contra las suyas. Él precipitadamente se colocó los pantalones y se acomodó la camisa, y yo lo miraba, ojos medio cerrados mientras la espalda se tornaba roja. Salió del compartimiento cerrando la puerta.

Una sonrisa creció en mi cara mientras lo escuché decirle al muchacho que seguiríamos en el tren toda la noche hasta Muscovy.

Esta es mi traducción de la historia _The Train_ por Romana Mohr.

Mi anterior historia la pienso continuar.


End file.
